


7 Years

by HyphyManatee



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 18+, Daryl Dixon Smut, Daryl Dixon/Reader - Freeform, F/M, NSFW, Smut, daryl dixon - Freeform, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 20:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyphyManatee/pseuds/HyphyManatee
Summary: Y/N used to work as a secretary with Rick and Shane at the police station. When they find her fighting off walkers in the woods, they take her back to camp and she develops a relationship with Daryl Dixon.





	7 Years

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: SMUT, alcohol, cigarettes, language, character death, language, choking
> 
> **When choking out your partner, squeeze the sides of their throat!! The pleasure comes from the lack of blood flow, not the lack of oxygen. Plus, pressing too hard on the esophagus could seriously injure your partner. Please be safe!!**
> 
> Word Count: 3,849

You tread carefully through the trees, trying not to step on anything sharp but still failing miserably as your feet continued to gain splinters and cuts. You couldn’t decide which was worse, being barefoot, or being in your three-inch stiletto heels. But the heels made a perfect weapon for killing the monsters that seemed to have taken over the planet.

You turned as you heard a snarling sound, seeing a rotting corpse stumble towards you, another one not far behind it. You sighed and grabbed the monster by its throat, quickly plunging your heel through its skull. 

The next one reached for you and before you could turn and grab it, it had you on the ground. “Fuck!” You yelled as you wrestled around with it on the forest floor. You finally were able to flip it over and get it on its back. You reached for your heel and began to repeatedly hit it in the skull. Blood splattered everywhere, covering your face and white blouse as you bludgeoned the creature to death. 

When you were sure it was dead you relaxed, letting your shoe fall to the ground as you fell to the side next to the body. Your breathing was heavy. You stared up at the forest’s canopy as you tried to catch your breath. 

You quickly grabbed your heel and stood to your feet when you heard a rustling of leaves. You were ready to fight. You were always ready to fight.

To your surprise, it wasn’t a walker. You heard voices. It was people. You hadn’t seen another person since all of this started. You stood still as the footsteps got closer to you. 

You felt relief wash over you as you looked at the people that stood before you. “No way…” You said with a smile as you ran and jumped into Ricks’ arms. “Holy shit! I thought I’d never see you guys again!” You said happily as you reached for Shane, pulling him into the embrace.

Rick put you back on the ground and held you by your shoulders, taking in the sight of you. “Ya been out here by yourself this whole time?” He asked surprised.

You nodded, offering a half smile and a shrug. “Just me and my shoes!” You chuckled, holding up your heels. It was a well-known fact back at the police station that you were addicted to shoes. It was rare you wore the same pair twice. 

“Well, I’ll be damned.” Shane chuckled. 

Your eyes flickered over to the man that stood slightly behind them. He was muscular, dirty, with shaggy brown hair. He had a crossbow slung over his shoulder and he refused to make direct eye contact as he chewed on his thumb.

“Oh, Y/N, this is Daryl. Daryl, Y/N.” Rick introduced you and you offered a small smile. “She used to work with us back at the station, she was our secretary,” Rick explained. 

“Hey,” Daryl mumbled under his breath, obviously not a man of many words. You cocked your head to the side as you took in the sight of him, making him uncomfortable. Something about him turned you on.

You looked back at Rick and Shane, “Do you guys have a place to stay?” 

“We found a farm, two miles that way,” Rick told you. “Let’s get ya back there and into some jeans ‘er something. I don’t think a pencil skirt is the best for fightin’ off the dead.” He chuckled as he motioned to your ripped up, grey skirt. 

You sighed in relief, “Thanks so much!” Shane offered to carry you on his back and you gladly accepted. There was no way your feet were going to make it two more miles.

Everyone at the farm was so kind. You got a shower, some food, some regular clothes, and you got to meet all of the members of Rick’s group. You already knew Lori and Carl of course, and you couldn’t be happier to see them.

After dinner was over and the sun finished setting, the group sat around the small fire they had built, making small talk and telling stories to keep Carl and Beth entertained. 

You were informed of the situation at hand. Carol’s daughter, Sophia, had gone missing and they have been spending days looking for her. Rick also told you of Shane’s recent behavior and how he’d been acting up because of his affair with Lori. It was a lot of information to take in. You never thought Shane would be that kind of person.

Maggie Greene, who was around your age, made you feel so welcomed and she even offered you a bottle of Jack Daniel’s, knowing the rest of her family wasn’t going to drink it. You took shots with her, getting to know each other. You seemed to have a lot in common and you were grateful for that. Grateful to make a friend.

“What’s up with him?” You asked Maggie as you leaned back on your elbows and motioned to Daryl.

Maggie shrugged. “Dunno. He doesn’t say much. Been goin’ out every day lookin’ for that little girl though.” She told you.

You bit your lip as you stared him down, hungry for a taste of the rugged archer. He caught you looking at him and became noticeably uncomfortable. You weren’t sure if it was because he felt the same way back for you or if he thought you were some sort of freak. 

“Maybe ya can get ‘im to open up a bit.” Maggie nudged your shoulder. “I’ve been catchin’ ‘im starin’ at ya since ya got here.” She chuckled.

You smiled and stood up. You had never been a shy person. You always went after what you wanted, but as soon as you stood from your spot, you began to feel nervous. It felt like bats were flying around in your stomach. Maggie noticed your sudden tenseness and nudged you with the bottle of whiskey. You met her eyes, taking the bottle from her. “Thanks.” You smiled before making your move.

You took a deep breath and pranced over to the archer, plopping down beside him and silently offering him the bottle of Jack. He looked at you for a moment before taking it from you and taking a big swig. “Thanks..” He mumbled before handing it back to you so you could have another drink.

“So, Mister Dixon…how’d ya find my boy Rick?” You asked playfully. 

Daryl couldn’t look you in the eyes but you could see him trying to hold back a nervous smile. “He joined our group after he tied my brother to a roof in Atlanta…” Daryl explained. 

“Shit…I’m sorry. That doesn’t sound like Rick at all.” You said as you took another sip from the bottle. 

“Merle can be an idiot,” Daryl explained. “We went back lookin’ for ‘im, he got away from walkers by cuttin’ off his own hand. Crazy bastard.” He chuckled.

“I bet he’s still out there. If he’s anything like you…he must be a fighter.” You smiled up at him. Daryl gave you a shocked expression but quickly caught himself and offered a small smile back. “Wanna go for a walk? Have a smoke?” You asked.

“Didn’t take ya fer a smoker,” He responded.

You shrugged, “Only when shit gets stressful.” You chuckled and motioned to the world around you. “I just don’t wanna smoke around Carl. He’s like a little brother to me. He’d come in and hang out in the front office while he waited for Rick to get off work.” You smiled at the memory, thankful he was still alive.

Daryl stood up and offered his hand to help you up. You smiled and gladly took it. You glanced over at Maggie, who had a wide smile plastered on her face as she snuggled up to Glenn and watched you walk away with the archer. Your eyes went to Lori who gave you more of a concerned look. She was always like a mother to you. You gave her wide eyes and a nod, letting her know you were okay.

The walkers hadn’t made their way to the farm yet, but Rick gave you a large hunting knife and a gun to carry at all times, just in case.

You and Daryl walked the fence line of the farm. He stopped and took out his pack of cigarettes, offering you one. You gladly accepted and put it to your lips as he lit a match and brought it to your face, lighting the tip of your cigarette before lighting his.

You took a long drag and exhaled dramatically, enjoying the buzz it gave you. “You owe me seven years of good sex.” You teased as you looked up to the sky.

“What?” He asked, shocked by the words that just left your lips.

You looked back and smiled at him, “You lit my cigarette, means you owe me seven years of good sex.” You giggled.

Daryl let out a small laugh, “Yer crazy girl.”

“I get that a lot.” You giggled. The moonlight caused his crystal, blue eyes to sparkle and you felt yourself bite your lip as you took in the sight of him. 

You could see him begin to tense up again as he felt your eyes on him. You placed a hand on his bare arm and instantly felt his muscles tighten beneath your touch. “Do I make you nervous, Dixon?” You asked softly.

Daryl’s breath hitched at your question. You lightly ran your fingers up and down his arm. You could feel the goosebumps forming on his skin at the sensation of your touch.

“Y/N! Daryl!” You heard Maggie’s voice yell, completely ruining the moment. “Daddy wants everyone in bed, lights out!” 

“Be right there!” You yelled back. Maggie agreed to let you stay in her room since there was no extra camping gear. “Didn’t realize this was summer camp…” You chuckled softly, looking back into Daryl’s eyes. “Goodnight, Mister Dixon…” You said seductively, running your hand across his chest before running to catch up with Maggie.

You were quick to join Daryl on his quest to look for little Sophia every day. When Rick or Shane or anyone would tag along, you’d find yourself annoyed that you couldn’t be alone with Daryl. It was obvious to the group that the two of you had a thing for each other. Rick and Lori would always find themselves giggling at Daryl’s attempt to flirt with you and you flirting back.

The days you finally did get to go alone with Daryl, you found him to be much more talkative. It was hard for him to talk about anything too serious, but you were able to get some things out of him, and he seemed to trust and feel comfortable enough to share things with you and even smile which was rare for him.

You and Daryl had been out all morning and finally came home to get some food around noon. The two of you sat on the porch, talking and laughing as you ate the sandwiches Beth and Maggie had prepared.

You glanced over to see Rick and Hershel leading two walkers back to the farm on some sort of leash. “What the hell?” You asked as you set your plate aside and stood up. “Why the hell are the bringing walkers here?” 

As they got closer, Shane began throwing a tantrum about the whole thing. Apparently, Glenn found out that Hershel had been keeping walkers in the barn. He believed they were still human or something. Since day one, you had no problem killing them. You’d seen enough movies to know exactly what was going on. You were definitely surprised that it had become real life, but you knew they were no longer people.

You stood close to Daryl as you watched Rick and Hershel argue with Shane. You knew Rick just wanted to kill them off but he didn’t want to disrespect the man that was allowing them to stay on his farm. 

“Ya know what? Fuck this!” Shane said as he began to walk towards the barn.

“Shane! What the hell are ya doin’?!” Rick asked angrily. The whole group was crowded around now.

Shane walked up to the barn and shot the lock that was holding the walkers inside. He stood back and raised his gun, ready to kill them as they all began to stumble out the door. 

You glanced at Rick and sighed. He killed the two walkers him and Hershel had on leashes. “I’m sorry.” He told him as he stood beside Shane and raised his weapon. You and Daryl joined him not long after, followed by Glenn and Maggie.

As the walkers began to make their way out of the barn, you worked on shooting as many as you could. You were always a good shot, and you knew it had to be done, though you did feel guilty as you looked behind you to see Hershel on the ground, watching in horror as you massacred his old friends and family.

The shooting finally stopped as the last walker emerged from the barn. The group was silent as you scanned the bodies that lay on the ground. The clanking of chains at the barn door caused you to quickly raise your weapon again. 

Slowly, another walker emerged from the barn. As you looked closer, you noticed it was a child. You lowered your weapon, sad at the sight. You hadn’t seen many walkers that were kids. You could literally feel your heart tear in two as you heard Carol’s blood-curdling scream from behind you. “SOPHIA!!!” She cried out and began running towards her daughter. Daryl quickly caught her, holding her tightly as they both fell to the ground. 

You looked at the child in shock. This was the little girl the group has spent days looking for. She was here, in this barn the whole time. You fell to your knees beside Carol and Daryl as tears began to pour from your eyes.

You watched as Rick slowly walked over to the child and aimed his gun at her head. You couldn’t look away as he pulled the trigger and ended Sophia’s life. Forever.

It had been two days since the incident in the barn. You’d mostly been spending time with Carol, helping her grieve and making sure she was getting enough to eat. When you weren’t with her, you spent time locked with Maggie in her room as you both tried to distract yourself with silly quizzes from magazines and painting each other’s nails. It made you feel like you were a teenager again. Beth had been in shock after the incident and you tried your best to be there for Maggie and her family, helping out as much as you could.

You brought lunch out to the group who all sat around the camp, figuring out what to do next. “No sign of Daryl still?” You asked Rick nervously.

He shook his head. “No. Haven’t seen him since Sophia…” He said sadly.

You looked over to his campsite on top of the hill and decided you would try to go see if you couldn’t get him to smile. You took some of the food and left the rest with Rick as you hiked your way over to the hill.

“Daryl?” You asked as you reached the top. “Daryl…I brought you some food.” You told him as you set the plate beside his tent and sat down. You knew he was in there, but he still remained silent. “Daryl…I know you’re hurting. You spent so much time out there looking for that girl. I know Carol is so grateful for it. I know everyone is.”

Still no answer.

“I’m here, Dixon. I’m here if you need to talk. If you need anything.” You told him. You sighed and stood up, dusting yourself off before you started away from the tent. You paused when you heard a zipper. 

You turned to see Daryl looking up at you from inside his tent with big, puppy dog eyes. “Please…don’t leave…” He said in almost a whisper. You smiled softly and climbed into his tent with him. 

You laid down beside and pulled him into your chest, hugging him tightly as he remained silent. You ran your fingers through his hair and kissed the side of his face softly. “You’re awesome, Daryl Dixon.” You told him sweetly. 

He pulled away and looked up to meet your eyes, something he rarely did. You were speechless, lost in his baby blues. His eyes flickered to your lips and you bit your bottom lip softly, knowing exactly what he wanted but knowing he’d be too scared to make the first move.

You leaned in and pressed your lips to his, kissing him deeply. He growled against your lips, causing the warmth between your legs to grow stronger. “I want to make you feel better, Daryl…I want to show you there are still good things in the world…” You whispered to him as you rolled on top of him and moved your lips down his neck and to his chest. 

You moved slowly, looking up at him with devious eyes as you unbuttoned his shirt. He was still slightly tense, still nervous, but you knew exactly how to help him relax.

“Relax, Dixon…Let me take care of you.” You said as you pushed his shirt off, running your tongue over his stomach and just above the hem of his jeans. 

You fiddled with his belt and glanced up to see him covering his eyes with his arms, trying to relax. You smiled at the sight, ready to do what you had been dreaming of since you met the archer.

You took off your shirt before sliding his jeans off, hoping it would make him more comfortable. Your eyes widened at the sight of his cock. He was huge. You ran your tongue across your bottom lip and smiled as your mouth watered in anticipation. “Damn, Dixon…” You whispered. 

He glanced at you and you smiled at him, slowly bringing your lips to the tip of his dick. You circled your tongue around him slowly, teasing him as you watched him melt beneath you. 

You pushed him into your mouth, swallowing him completely. “Oh fuck…” You heard him moan under his breath.

You slowly bobbed your head up and down, pushing him deep into your throat, enjoying every second of it. You felt his fingers begin to tug at your hair, pushing you lightly down on to him. 

You released him for a moment to take a deep breath, letting saliva and precum spill from your mouth as you licked your lips and smiled deviously at him. “Shit. Y/N…” He whispered, looking at you. 

You quickly swallowed him again. This time he pushed your head down harder and you gladly opened your throat for him as you let him fuck your face. You gagged slightly, causing him to moan again. 

He was rougher now, pulling you off of him by your hair and meeting your eyes. You smiled. You felt your pussy dripping, soaking your panties and shorts. “C’mere…” He ordered and you crawled up towards him, your face still a glistening mess. 

He got to his knees and forced you down on your stomach, ripping your shorts and panties from your body and spreading your legs apart. You cried out happily at his dominance. 

He leaned down over you, running a finger through your folds, causing your body to shake slightly. He brought his lips to your ear. “Yer perfect, ya know that?” He told you. You giggled before looking up to meet his eyes. He held your hands behind your back as he began to rub your clit harder. You held eye contact as your mouth fell open. “I still owe ya those seven years of good sex.” He teased you with a small smile. 

You smiled up at him, begging for his lips against yours. He kissed you softly as he grabbed his cock and lined himself up at your entrance. “I want you to lose yourself in me, Daryl Dixon…” You told him. “Take it all out on my tight…little…pussy…” You giggled and bit your lip.

He couldn’t resist any longer and pushed himself inside you completely, causing you to cry out in both pain and pleasure. You’d never been with someone as big as him and he stayed deep inside you for a moment, allowing you to adjust to his size. “That okay?” He asked you softly. You nodded, speechless from the pleasure you were feeling. “Good…” He said as he began sliding out of you slowly and thrusting in hard once again, earning another cry from you.

He released your hands so he could hold himself over you and you dug your nails into his muscles. He placed his other hand gently around your throat, squeezing the sides lightly as he began to move faster. 

You kept your legs wide open, using your knees to stay in place under him. He turned your face towards his and stared deeply into your eyes. This was the longest the two of you had ever made eye contact. “Ya like that?” He asked softly, while he fucked you roughly. 

“Uh-huh!” Was all you could manage to choke out as he pounded into you harder. You brought two fingers down to your clit and rubbed it furiously. “Oh God Daryl, don’t stop! Please don’t stop!” You cried as he hit into you perfectly with each thrust, building up your high. 

He placed harsh kisses along your back, sucking and biting at your skin as you fell completely under his spell. “You’re…so…tight….” Daryl told you in a raspy voice as he pounded into you slower but much harder. 

You felt yourself come undone, and let out a loud moan. He moved his hand from your throat to cover your mouth. Your body vibrated and your pussy throbbed around his cock. “Oh fuck…” He said as he released himself inside of you. You could feel him cum deep into you and it prolonged your own high. 

You both lay there, breathing heavily as you came down from your orgasms together. He remained inside of you as both of your bodies relaxed, placing soft kisses on your neck and shoulder. 

He pulled out and rolled beside you. Your skin was sticky with sweat but you still rolled over and pulled a blanket across the both of you. Daryl wrapped an arm around you and you rested your head on his chest. 

Daryl chuckled softly. “What?” You asked, looking up at him. 

He met your eyes and shook his head. “Yer just amazin’.” He told you. You smiled at his response.

“Glad I could get you to smile.” You said sweetly with a playful smile.

He licked his lips and thought for a moment before turning to look at you again. “Ya still want those seven years?” He asked.

“Fucking definitely.” You responded, kissing him deeply.


End file.
